


Soldier // oneshot

by Hotdamnitsruby



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdamnitsruby/pseuds/Hotdamnitsruby
Summary: It's 2am and Trixie can't sleep, sounds like the perfect time to pour out her feelings towards Katya in a song for her.A quick F/F Trixya one shot I created after listening to Soldier by Trixie Mattel. Hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always welcome





	Soldier // oneshot

I leaned back on the sofa, my guitar in hand; and with my fingers softly strumming a rhythem. 2:09 showed on the clock, it was so late yet I couldn't sleep. So many thoughts were running through my head. Katya was most of them. I was so worried about her.

The door behind me creaked softly and I turned to see Katya looking in, "Hey, why're you still up?" Katya asked softly, still sounding half asleep.

"I couldn't sleep, and I guess, I just started writing something." I responded, placing the guitar down next to myself. "Come here, babe." I patted the sofa next to me and opened my arm up for her.

Katya slowly made her way over to me and curled up next to me on the sofa, her arms wrapping around me and her head laying on my shoulder." What are you working on?"

"Do you want to hear it?" I asked, picking up my guitar. I could feel Katya nod softly on my shoulder. I started to play a soft rhythem, nimbly strumming the strings with my fingers.

 

_Weirdness follows me wherever I go_

_Weirdness seems to know me even better than I seem to know myself I'm someone else_

_Looking to the clock beside my bed_

_Am I really keeping time or is it only keeping me instead?_

_Go back to bed_

 

I swayed slightly as I sang and my voice, while being quiet, filled the whole room. Katya sat quietly against me, hugging me comfortably as I sang.

 

_Woah woah woah woah_

_You've got time to grow_

_Oh soldier, take your time_

_No one said the words all have to rhyme, and if they do it's fine_

_And even if they don't, no one needs to know_

_Woah woah soldier, you gotta let things go_

 

Did Katya know the song was about her? I've been so worried recently. I guess this is my way of expressing what I think to her. She means so much to me.

 

_An hour hand moves faster with a scotch_

_Even when you're in it moving faster every minute if you watch And I drink a lot_

_But drinking only wakes you up at ten_

_Spend the day regrettin', but I'm bettin' that you'll do it all again_

_Next weekend_

 

At the end of the verse I turned my head slightly and placed a kiss on Katya's forhead, she squeezed me slightly in response.

 

_Woah woah woah woah_

_You've got time to grow_

_Oh soldier, take your time_

_No one said the words all have to rhyme, and if they do it's fine_

_And even if they don't, no one needs to know_

_Woah woah soldier, you gotta let things go_

 

I sang the words a little more louder now, more confident in the words im singing and what I'm expressing to Katya.

 

_Don't look down the barrel with an arrow and a bow_

_Dressed down in apparel with camouflage from head to toe_

_With everything so sterile in a heavy monotone_

_Oh soldier, you gotta let things go_

 

I can feel a few tears drop onto my shoulder, but neither of us are doing anything about it, we're just living in the moment with the music.

 

_O_ _h_ _soldier, take your time_

_No one said the words all have to rhyme, and if they do it's fine_

_And even if they don't, no one needs to know_

_Woah woah soldier, you gotta let things go_

 

I stopped playing the guitar and placed it down. I turned to Katya and wrapped my arms around her. She lifted her head to face me, I wiped the few tears on her face away and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed back slowly, her lips moving along with mine. The kiss lasted a few seconds but even when It stopped we we're still only inches from each others face.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
